A Piece of My Heart
by DBZlover09
Summary: Follows the OC on her adventure and love story with Edward Elric.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

-Reunion-

 **It's storming in the night. The storm is getting rougher and louder. He draws the lines with his younger brother. The white chalk all over the floor looks like a mess at first glance. If you really look at it you can see that it is a transmutation circle, a very complicated one at that. Advanced for two ten year olds and a nine year old. How could we possibly understand such a complicated science? Simple we busted our Asses learning as much as we could from the alchemy books their father left behind, then we learned from our teacher. She is a tough old bat. Lightning strikes as the thunder booms, and the youngest one jumps. I whisper, "It's okay Al. I promise." My voice young and full of honesty. I can't believe we are going to do this. I want her back really I do but can we really do it? Isn't it the forbidden art? Of course it is. Human Transmutation is the greatest alchemy taboo. Why? Don't know, but I have a real good feeling the three of us will soon find out. In the center of our circle is everything that makes up a healthy adult. Mrs. Elric is/was a good woman. That's right was. She died weeks ago, Ed and Al's mom. She was really nice. I wished I had a mother. Mine died a long time ago. My father dropped me off in the care of Miss Rockbell. She died with her husband in the war. Leaving her daughter Winery and I with Granny Pinako, when she and he husband died. Eh I spent most of my time with the Elrics' and learning alchemy. I remember Mr. Elric leaving long ago. Ed and I were small and Al poor Al he was just a baby. Ed calls, "Rika it's time." I look at him and take my place on his other side on the outside of the circle. The both of them touch the circle activating the transmutation. The lights begin and we are surrounded with purples and blues. Everything was going great. No something's wrong. "Ahhhh!" That was me why did I scream? Why does it hurt? I look up and see Al disappearing. I scream out, "NO ALPHONSE!" Ed is taking action and does something. He's drawing a seal on the suit of armor in the corner. Could it be? Did he manage to seal Al's soul the suit of armor? I see a huge door that looks very terrible looking. UGH! I look down and see my right arm and left leg (from mid thigh down) missing and blood everywhere. In the center of the room is a monster. Ed passes out and I crawl towards him. He is missing limbs as well. I feel us being lifted and rushed out the door. I hear a knock on the door. I hear Granny Pinako gasp and Al gasping? "Please save them." Pinako yelling, "Winery gets the operation table ready! Al inside now!" everything is a blur now. I suppose from the blood loss. I hear Pinako tell Ed, "The connecting of the auto mail to the nerves is the worst part. It's very painful." I barely hear Ed say, "This pain is nothing." Then she connects the nerves and he screams. Pinako says, "You're next child." I hop over and sit down. She puts the auto mail on me and has me lay down so she can connect the nerves. I brace myself for the pain. She flips the switch and the pain surges through me. I pass out into the blackness. I wake up to someone petting my hair. I open my crystal blue eyes and see golden ones staring back at me. I ask, "What Ed?" He shakes his head and says, "Nothing...Nothing at all. Glad to see you awake." I nod and say, "I'm out of here. Just send me a postcard or letter to let me know that you and Al are fine. Promise?" Ed smiles at me and says, "Promise. See you around. Hope you find your father." Ah he always could read me. That's okay cause I can read him too. I say, "thanks. Good luck in whatever you are looking for. See you soon Ed." I get up and grab my bag and head out the door. Traveling I pick up a few new tricks. I found out that I could do alchemy with out the transmutation circle. It's really cool actually. I have seen people abuse alchemy since I began my travels. I travel around helping where I can and they pay me money for my journey. Alchemy is the science of equal exchange. Well that's how we learn it anyways. Eh who's to say that there is more to it than that? I am now standing outside a store-helping repair a broken cart. I say, "Alright stand back." the owner steps back and watches. I clap my hands together and touch the wood that use to be a cart. A bright illuminating green light blinds most around and when it dies down there stands the cart as good as new, only this time with a black rose burning on the sides. I smile at my handy work and say, "There you go sir. Good as new of course." He beams brightly, "Thank you so much young lady. Here take some food, water and money for your trip. It's a token of my appreciation." I nod and continue on my way. On the outskirts of town a tall handsome man stands in a military uniform. He has black hair and dark eyes. I smile at him and ask, "Do you need some help sir?" He shakes his head and says, "Yes, how about you work for me." I shake my head and say, "Not interested in being a dog of the military. Sorry." He says, "It would give you all the resources you could possibly need for anything." oh tempting so tempting. I ask, sweetly, "What would I need valuable resources for?" He smirks and answers, "to travel in comfort and help out whoever you need to." I shrug and say, "Okay, but..." He asks, "But what?" I smile ever so sweetly and say, "But I will leave the military when I choose to." He nods and says, "Deal. My name is Roy Mustang or the Flame Alchemist." I nod and say, "Cool nice ta meet cha. Name's Rika Minamono." He says, "I've seen lots of your work. Your state name will be Black Rose." I respond simply, "Cool." Now it's been a few years and I am getting off a train in my hometown Risembol. I begin my walk through the fields and receive the hellos and good to see you against. I stop at the cemetery and say hello to Mrs. Elric. Ed never did keep his promise to keep in touch, the dirty liar. Oh well what can I do. Well allot really seeing as I am a Lieutenant Colonel but that's nothing. I start having memories flood back to me of when we were all children. I walk further up to the Rockwell home where I was raised. I walk inside without knocking and see Major Louis Armstrong. I stare thinking of what he could possibly be doing here then I spot Edward Elric. I reach for a metal rose he made me for my tenth birthday. The petals black and the stem green, the rose still beautiful as the day it was made. I quickly throw it at him and hit my mark. He picks up the rose cussing then gasps, "Rika!" Then he turns red and screams, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I MAKE YOU A METAL ROSE AND YOU THROW IT AT ME! FIRST WINRY THEN YOU!" I only yell back, "YOUR DAMN STRAIGHT!YOU DIDN'T SEND ME A POSTCARD OR A LETTER TO LET ME KNOW MY BEST FRIENDS ARE STILL ALIVE!YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD EDWARD ELRIC!" His face glares at me his eyes trying to stay angry with me then Major Armstrong salutes me and says, "It's good to see you again Lieutenant Colonel Black Rose." Ed stares at me in utter shock. I let out a heavy sigh and turn back around to salute Major Armstrong. Then, said in a very sweet voice "Major Armstrong, could you lean down here for a second please?" "Sure, Lieutenant Colonel Black Rose." he said back and leaned down. Then you...**


	2. Chapter 2 New Orders

**New Orders**

 **I let out a heavy sigh and turn back around to salute Major Armstrong. Then, said in a very sweet voice "Major Armstrong, could you lean down here for a second please?" "Sure, Lieutenant Colonel Black Rose." he said back and leaned down. Then I yell,"**

 **I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME BY MY NAME!"Major Armstrong holds his ear from me yelling so loud. "But...Your name is Black Rose, Ma'am." He argues back and I growl loudly, "NO! MY NAME IS RIKA! LUTIENT BLACK ROSE IS THE NAME THE STATE GAVE ME!" Ed jumps up so, does Al and restrain me from beating the crap out of Major Armstrong best they could. "Rika, please calm down. "Asks the sweet voice of Al. I ignore him and continue to struggle against Ed and Al the best I can. "DAMNIT RIKA IF I CAN'T HIT MAJOR ARMSTRONG... THEN NEITHER CAN YOU!" and with that said Al lets go and Ed and I fall forward him using his good arm to pin me to the floor, and whispers so close to my ear that I feel shivers run down my spine, "Now calm your happy ass down, or your not gettin up...Got it?" I look up at his face and give in. I respond irritated, "Fine." He gets up and lets me up. SUCKER! I quickly smack the Major in the arm hard before Ed could catch me and smile in triumph. Winery's voice breaks the rucous, she starts, "OH, hey your back. This is..." I cut her off and say, "Louis Armstrong." I saunter over to where my metal rose from Ed lays on the floor. I know it's rude to cut people off, but hey it's what I do. "Yeah how'd you know?" asks Winery puzzled. "I know Major Armstrong because he was assigned to keep an eye on me when I first started out. When I got into the ranks he was re assigned some where else." I reply real calmly. "Um... Rika. I was instructed to give this to you." Armstrong butts in not real sure, and hands me a letter. I stop to look at his hand where the letter is and think. Must be from Mustang new orders maybe? Needs me to check in? I wonder. I take the letter from Armstrong and Ed asks, "Who's it from? You never get mail." I glare at him and growl, "Cause your stupid ass doesn't send me any." He shrinks away as I look down at the paper. It Reads:**

 **Dear Rika,**

 **I know your free and not doing anything much right now. I mean I pretty much give you free rain to do whatever you want. I am asking you a favor So, I'm assigning you To help escort The Full Metal Alchemist.**

 **Until further notice, yours truly, Roy Mustang**

 **p.s. I still think your short, and Hawkeye says Hi**

 **. . .THERE. I burst demandingly, "DAMN HIM! ARMSTRONG WHERE IS HE?!" Armstrong looks at me slightly frighten at my outburst and asks, "What did he do this time...to piss you off this bad?" I growl even fiercer, "HE CALLED ME SHORT... AND ON TOP OF THAT HE HAD THE NERVE TO ASSIGN ME TO BABYSIT ANOTHER ALCHEMIST!" Armstrong grows very small and I grow really big and there is fire around me. Ed is tired of all my yelling and cussing and tells Al to pick me up. I shout, "PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" Al cries, "Sorry!" I keep yelling and cussing and hear Ed say, "You can put her down now Al. Be sure it's right there." I begin to fall and land in a wet area. I open my eyes and swim upwards. I come up and get out of the pond glaring at Edward. AL apologizes again, "Sorry Sorry Sorry." I clap my hands together and then touch my clothes. My alchemy dries my clothes and I turn my attention to Ed and then tackle him to the ground. I can hear AL, "Don't fight! Please stop!" Yea right the midget is going down. Ed and I wrestle around both of us trying to get the upper hand in the war. Well until we are torn apart and four feet off the ground. I stare down at the ground and then look to see Al is the one who picked us up. His eyes glow and he says, "I said stop." His voice is scary like and I see Ed visibly shiver and I say, sweetly, "Al it's not nice to be rough with girls." Al sit s me down and says, "Sorry Rika. I didn't mean to." I smile at him and say, "It's okay Al." Ed starts squirming and yelling, "HEY NOT FAIR! SHE ATTACKED ME!DAMN IT AL PUT ME DOWN!" Well Al drops his big brother into the pond. I start to laugh as Edward get out and does the same thing I did to dry him off. Well...**


	3. Chapter 3 Trip to Central

Trip to Central

 **I stare down at the ground and then look to see Al is the one who picked us up. His eyes glow and he says, "I said stop." His voice is scary like and I see Ed visibly shiver and I say, sweetly, "Al it's not nice to be rough with girls." Al sit s me down and says, "Sorry Rika. I didn't mean to." I smile at him and say, "It's okay Al." Ed starts squirming and yelling, "HEY NOT FAIR! SHE ATTACKED ME!DAMN IT AL PUT ME DOWN!" Well Al drops his big brother into the pond. I start to laugh as Edward get out and does the same thing I did to dry him off. Well I sigh and say, "I suppose thank you Edward I kind of needed that detour." I pause and see Ed beam then I grow overly happy and say, "But never do it again or you will be lost for the rest of your short miserable life." Ed stares at me, and mumbles, "I should have known you called me Edward instead of just Ed." Al changes the subject and asks, "So Rika what's this new assignment of yours?" Oh dear little Al It's too bad that he is stuck like that for now. Ed chimes, "OH yeah you said something about being assigned to baby sit another alchemist." I shrug and say, "Eh I will tell you later like on the way to the train station. I am pretty sure that you two guys are heading for Central. Then I don't have to repeat myself later to Armstrong." They shrug and we walk up to the house. Winery says, "There you three are. Ed your arm and leg is ready." Ed nods and goes inside. Armstrong asks, "Aren't you coming inside?" I shake my head and say, "I'll pass Armstrong. I will stay out here. I will be able to hear just fine from outside." He stares at me confused. Al stays with me remembering what happens when the nerves are connected to the auto mail. I hear the machines whirring and then Edward's scream pierces my ears. Armstrong is at the door and asks, "This is what you meant." I nod knowing that Ed will be out to test the reflexes with Al. Just like I knew he would here comes out here. He is rolling his shoulders readying himself for a practice spar. Al stands and him and Ed start their sparring match. I watch and just remember when we were kids training with Master. She constantly had us spar when she wasn't drilling us in alchemy. They wrap it up and Armstrong calls, "We need to go or we'll miss the train to central." I look up and say, "Ed! Al! Lets go!" We say bye to Winery and Granny Pinako. We walk to the train station and get on the train. Al still curious asks, "So your mission?" I look at him and scowl, "OH yea I almost forgot thanks for reminding me of the evil thing." Armstrong asks, "Well who were you assigned to help guide. "Eh someone called Full Metal or something. I have heard good rumors about him but I don't like baby sitting." Ed and Al shout, "THAT'S GREAT!" I scoff, "Great? How?" Ed then says, "Cause I am Full Metal." I smirk and say, "Mustang didn't do his homework. Now I suppose we will have to fix that huh Ed?" Ed mocks my evil tone and answers; "Yes we will have to show Mustang just how important it is to do his homework." Armstrong breaks in and asks, "Um...Rika...Edward...what are you two talking about?" I can hear the curiosity in his voice. Ed and I break our whispering and ask totally innocently, "Us?" Armstrong just stops while he's ahead and Ed and I continue to whisper our plans of dysfunction. I tire and fall asleep on Ed's shoulder. I can hear just fine in my sleep so I will respond quickly to any situation. Ed says, "She looks like such an angel sleeping." Armstrong says, "Many underestimate her abilities because she looks so innocent. I couldn't believe it when Mustang brought her to get certified as a state alchemist." Al says, "Wait a second Brother you and I both know that Rika is no angel nor has she ever been one." I feel Ed's chest rises as he chuckles softly at Al's comment. Silence falls in the room and I hear Armstrong, "So Elrics' how long have you known Rika?" I can feel Ed's breathing in and out. I can feel my two friends debating if they were going to tell Armstrong how long they have known me exactly. Armstrong adds, "I was just curious. You seem to know her well is all." Ed sighs and says, "For almost our whole lives. Is there something wrong?" I can hear the worry behind his question. Armstrong says, "It's just she acts so grown and innocent and hasn't ever opened up to anyone in the military. Then she openly shows how upset she is and such strange emotions for me to see in Risembol." Al's confused voice rings, "Brother what does he mean?" Ed says, "I don't know." Armstrong just says, "You'll see. The pipsqueak is an odd ball." In a flash I have a mini dagger at Armstrong's throat its metal with a black rose around the handle and I growl, "Don't call me a pipsqueak ever again got it?" He nods breaking into a cold sweat as we arrive in central. I shape the rose back to the way it was originally and say, cheery, "Hey guys we're here!"**


	4. Chapter 4 Central

**Central**

 **We get off the train in Central and it's just as busy as I remember it to be. People rushing here, and there in a real hurry not slowing down for anything or anyone. We walk through the station and outside was a long black car with Lieutenant Hawkeye waitin for us. Armstrong and I salute her and she us. The three of us relax and Hawkeye says, "Good to see you all again. How was your trip?" I shrug getting quite. Ed grumbles, "Would be better if we didn't have to see Mustang." Al sighs and Armstrong says, "Delightful." She nods and we get in the car and she leans down and whispers, "You and Full Metal would look great together." I roll my eyes and whisper, "So I have heard. I still think you and Mustang would be good for one another." My voice bored and dead, She blushes and says, "Well enough of that." We get seated in the car and the ride is long from the station to HQ so I fall asleep.**

 **Ed's Pov**

 **We arrive at the station in Central and outside waiting is Hawkeye. I realize quickly that Rika's personality changes to a bored I don't care when she stepped off the train. We get in the car and I feel a weight on my shoulder. I glance down and there she is lying on my shoulder sleeping like when we were kids again. I wish she would see me as more than her best friend. I want to never leave her side and be with her forever. Now I sound so foolish. Hawkeye says, "Awww the big bad black rose has a boyfriend." I scoff, "We are not dating just best friends." Hawkeye raises a brow and says, "Really now? Cause the two of you would go perfect in looks together. If only we could do something about he distant thing all would be good." Al says, "She's not distant with us at all." Hawkeye says, "Well it's obvious you have some kind of connection with her since she fell asleep on your shoulder instead of the window." I nod and say, "Yea a connection." I stare at her and remember that night years ago. The pain on her sweet face; Her scream piercing the stormy night air. Her screams when her nerves were connected that night. Her crystal blue eyes when she left us to start her search for her father. Every detail that is she I remember and took in once more when I saw her at Winery's place after all these years. She went from my cute best friend to the beautiful girl on my shoulder that is my best friend. The changes in her features are clear as night and day. I stop my thoughts as we pull into HQ and sigh.**

 **Rika's Pov**

 **I hear a soft familiar voice call, "Rika wake up." I sit up and roll my shoulders mumbling, "Fine." I see HQ and sigh. Hawkeye and Armstrong leave us be and disappear somewhere else. Who cares? I say, "Since the two of you have to be under surveillance at all times you will stay in my quarters. Come along." My voice still distant and not at all the Rika that they know. Ed and Al exchange looks and Ed say, "Are you sure? We could always just stay in a hotel." Al chimes, "Brother is right." Ha! Like I am falling for that bull. I say, "Nonsense you will stay with me." I lead them up to my quarters where there is a note on my door saying that I was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. I start jumping around excited forgetting that I was in Central at HQ. Only remembering that I got promoted and that Ed and Al are here with me. Ed grabs my arm and says in my ear, "That's nice and all now calm down or I will take sugar out of your diet." His breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine as I stop bouncing and gasp, "You wouldn't dare!" He only smirks at me saying, "I have done it before and it wouldn't hurt me to do it again." Al says, "Brother I don't like that look in your eyes." I huff spinning around heading for my new quarters. Thinking of the changes between little Ed and now handsome Ed. The details are so silly to bother myself with only that he is my best friend so I notice everything about him. I arrive with them close behind me and open the door. My quarters are basically an apartment. Kitchen living room bedroom completely furnished and everything. I set my stuff down and call," Hey lets go down to the dance club! It's just down the street!" Al says, "Well 0-" Ed says, "NO!" I pout and drag him and Al down the street to the club against their wills. As we enter the club the music is pumping I hit the dance floor as Ed and Al sit at a table. Sticks in the mud oh well. We have been in the club for an hour and a half now and we hear, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT TONIGHT MISS RIKA IS HERE TO SING!" I laugh and hit the stage. I sing Come on Over.**

 **Ed's Pov**

 **I take a breath in when Rika gets on stage to sing. I haven't heard her in years and she was good the last time I heard her just a little pitchy. The music starts and her mouth opens and I let out my breath as she sings. Her voice was very beautiful and breathtaking. Al says, "Brother she's gotten soooooo good." I whisper, "Yea it's breathtaking." Rika wraps it up gives a bow and then makes her way to us. Al says, "You were amazing." She smiles at Al as if he wasn't some huge suit of armor and says, "Thanks Al it means allot." She then turns her crystal gaze to me. What can I say? My old habits kick in; I shrug and say, "It was good. Tons better than the last time for sure. You still need work though." She smiles at me and shrugs innocently.**

 **Rika's Pov**

 **I smile and shrug innocently at Ed's comment. I mean hey he should know that he couldn't get away with that. Hell I never let him get away with such things so he's going ta get it. We step outside into the streets. They are now deserted. A cool breeze blowing. Ed and Al are in front of me and Al says, "Brother you really shouldn't of said that to Sister. Especially since you loved her singing." Ed sighs and says, "I know I... I just couldn't stop my impulse to say something like that. I mean I always have and I said it before I could help it." I smile just a bit but that still isn't an excuse. I silently change my rose into a baseball bat with a black rose down the handle and shout, "HELP THIS!" and BAM! I hit Ed in the back of the head just hard enough to knock him smooth out. I change my rose back to a rose and say, "I feel much better." Al says, "Well Brother should have seen that one coming." He picks Ed up and follows me back to my quarters. We walk in and Al lays Ed on the couch and heads for the love seat. I say, "AL you can sleep in the bed. I never do I always sleep in here on the furniture or in the window." He laughs and says, "Okay Sister. You know you haven't changed one bit. You are just as I remember you. Please don't change." With that said Al was of into the bedroom to lie on the bed. I curl up on the love seat and fall asleep thinking of when I was just a child back home wit Ed and Al and Winery and Granny Pinako...**


	5. Chapter 5 OH Roy!

**-OH Roy!-**

 **I am waked from one of my best sleeps ever by pounding on my door. I take a deep breath to calm down and slowly get up of the love seat and make my way to the door. The pounding continues and I hiss, "Hold it damn it." I unlock the three locks and lo and behold there stood Colonel Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist smirking. I check my impulse for my eye twitch. He says, "Good morning Lieutenant Colonel Black Rose." Something is off. I glance back at the clock on the wall and see that it is only 5:30 a.m. I spin back around really irritated and growl, "What the hell is your problem waking people up at 5:30 a.m.?!" His smirk remains on his stupid face as he says, "Ah yes good to see you again as well Rika. I need to speak to Full Metal." I calm down and say, "OH of course you need to speak with him. Well he's asleep on the couch have fun. "Mustang flips on the light and Ed just lays on the couch sleeping. Mustang's smirk leaves his face as he clears his throat. No response. I stand behind Mustang watching. Mustang says, "Full Metal report." His voice strong. Ed laughs in his sleep and says,"Hahaha eat dirt Mustang!" I bite my tongue and watch. Mustang shouts, "FULL METAL REPORT." Ed sits up on the couch and glares at Mustang for ruining his good dream. He stands up and stretches taking his time before he as, "What the hell do you want?" Mustang says, irritated, "Report." I look at Ed from behind Mustang and give and evil smirk. Ed nods telling me ok while Mustang thinks that he's only nodding at him. Ed sighs and says, "We found nothing at all and have a lead. "Mustang says, "Great. You can leave whenever you need to. As you know Lieutenant Colonel Black Rose is your escort." Ed says, "Yea Yea I know." I open the door for Mustang and say, "See ya Colonel" He nods and says, "Keep an eye on them Lieutenant Colonel." I shrug and say, "yea yea." I close the door and sit down with Ed as we begin to plot our revenge. We sneak into Colonel Mustang's quarters at7 a.m. and set up our trap. Ed starts in the bathroom replacing Mustangs shampoo and conditioner with bleach and neon green temporary hair dye. I start in the room painting it bright pink with purple Polk-a-dots. Then I hang up girly flowers and what not's. We set up a bucket of sour milk above the bathroom door, then put shaving cream all over him careful not to wake him. Then fake bugs and stuff onto of that. We exit the room back to my quarters and start talking with Al and Armstrong. At 10 a.m. Mustang is in my quarters with neon green hair and a faint smell of sour milk. I hold a straight face as I stare at Colonel Mustang and Ed is trying not to laugh. Al and Armstrong shout, "COLONEL MUSTANG WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mustang opened his mouth to say something but shut it mumbling something about another shower and changing his hair back. He leaves the room and Ed bursts with laughter, as do I. We gave one another a high-five. Though I knew mustang wouldn't blame me for such a thing or would he? We go down to the cafeteria and sit with our lunches when Mustang appeared at our table. We look at him and he says,"**


	6. Chapter 6 Permanent

**-Permanent-6-**

 **We look at him and he says, "Full Metal that was uncalled for and you are now officially assigned to Lieutenant Colonel Black Rose as your guardian permanently. Here is the paper work saying so. You will have to clean up the mess and make it the way it was before." Ed asks, "I thought she was already assigned to me?" I look at Mustang then it clicks he had to do paper work, which is why we are here. Oh that dirty man. I say, "So you made me come aaaaaaall the way back here for paperwork to tie me as a guardian to another Alchemist?" I raise a brow and see Mustang sweat just a little bit. Ed says, "Paperwork wait I had to come back so you can assign someone else to me and paperwork?" Mustang clears his expression and says, "Yes that is why I had both of you come back to HQ. If I had sent the orders out to the two of you and a place to meet I know that neither of you would of shown up so this was the only way." I roll my eyes and say, "You know what I am sooooo glad that I helped Full Metal this morning. You really deserve it." Mustang's eyes land on me and he growls, "You are to assist Full Metal in fixing my quarters. Now." We shrug and throw away our trays. We start for Mustang's quarters slowly. Ed breaks the silence, "So we are together permanently?" I giggle and say, "Yea looks that way. Well as long as I am in the Military. I could always quit and you wouldn't be stuck with a guardian." Ed says, "You can't just quit the Military." I say, "I can it is part of my deal in joining the Military." Ed asks, "Why did you become a dog of the state?" I laugh dryly and say, "To find my father. He has proven to be very illusive and it's like he doesn't exist. I should probably stop looking for him. I know I can help you with your quest since I am permenantly assigned to you." Ed looks down and says, "Yea you could. Sorry to hear about your Dad." My curiosity gets the best f me and I ask, "What exactly are you and Al out searching for?" Ed whispers, "The Philosopher's Stone." I shrug and we step inside the room. I sigh and we go to work. Thirty minutes later we walk into my quarters where Armstrong was getting up to leave and Al and Mustang sitting in my living room. I notice the photos around the room are face down. Mustang raises a brow and asks, "You two are finished cleaning up your mess?" We nod and say, "Yea no prob." Mustang says, "No the two of you were suppose to insult one another and be fighting or something." I laugh with Ed smirking and Ed says, "We work well together Mustang." I nod and say, "Yea we have done lots worse than what we have done to you." Ed says, "OH yea the last time we got into sooooo much trouble." Al cuts in, "Yea and the two of you ended up tied to each other not allowed to do anything for two months." Ed and I say in unison, "Gee AL just rub it in why don't you." Mustang asks, "How?" I say, "Good friends." Ed says, "We go way back." Mustang says, "Hawkeye did this she is in charge of the files. Age?" We both answer,"15." "Hometown?" both of us, "Risembol." He nods and says, "I see. Well I don't have to worry about doing paperwork on why you killed each other so bye." Mustang exits the room and the three of us begin to discuss Lab 5. Well until we were interrupted by Hughes busting in gushing, "OH Rika! Looooong tiiiiime nooooo seeeee! Looook at Alicia! She'll be four next weeeeek!" I smile at the gushing parent. I say, "Good to see you too Hughes. Wow look at her. She has grown a little since six months ago." He nods and leaves being happy. I return to devising a plan of action with the guys. The following week we sneak out my window and over to Lab 5. Al stays outside to stand watch and plus he couldn't fit in the entrance we used. We end up getting into a fight and well hospitalized. Ed worse than I just sits there with my set of travel tools and start working on my auto mail leg. Ed had to call Winery who rushed out the door and onto a train to see Edward Elric. I just finish my leg when she arrives and gasps at the sight of Ed, "How is it that every time I see you it's cause you need me to fix your leg or arm? How did this happen?" Ed remains silent and she asks, "AL?" Al remains silent and Winery never asked me, but even if she did I would of remained silent all the same. I still don't see how she can be this way to me. She fixes Ed and Hughes drags her off to Alicia's party. I stare at the ceiling in wonder as to how Winery could ignore me so. We grew up together. I guess its cause she likes Ed, who rather talk to me cause I know alchemy. Ah yes that must be it. Well I can't just sit here. I stand and say, "Hey Ed I am going out. I shouldn't be gone for more than two hours. So I will see you when I get back." He says, "Alright Rika. Be back on time I won't lie for you..." I smile and start out the door catching the very end of Ed's sentence, "Be careful Ri Ri." I keep going pretending I didn't hear his comment since he didn't mean for me to hear it. I start walking and end up in front of Hughes's home. It's a beautiful home. Really it is. Alicia is very lucky to have such great parents unlike myself. I was just dumped on Pinacko's porch without so much as a note for me explaining why my parents didn't want me. I am lucky to have met Ed and Al who I studied with and played games with and sometimes Winery. Maybe everything will make sense one day. I enter the hectic home and smile at al the people and kids. Families. Alicia runs to me and says, "Rika!" She giggles as she hugs me. I say, "Hey Alicia. Nice party. Oh did you get your gift?" She nods and says, "Yes! It's sooooo cool. Thanks you!" I laugh and say, "Welcome." I hang out for an hour and then start for the door to leave. Alicia's voice calls, "Rika wait!" I turn and ask, "Yes Alicia?" She hands me something and I look at her confused. She smiles and says, "For Ed." I look at the envelope to see Ed's name written on it and smile and say, "Sure thing." Hugging Alicia one last time before I leave her home.**

 **Edward's Pov**

 **Rika just left and act like she didn't even remember. She would kill me if I ever forgot her birthday. Yet there she went out the door like today is nothing special. I lay in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling with no one to talk to, with Al on the roof and Rika out and about somewhere. I wonder where she went. I wonder if she likes me the way I like her. Should I tell her how I feel and wait for her answer or just keep my feelings to myself? Why do I have to like my best friend? I would do anything for her if she asked? Hell I would take out anyone who tried to hurt her. Does that mean that I am in love with her? Man why does this have to be so confusing? I sigh my thoughts revolving around Rika.**


End file.
